


saint bernard

by watchoutforbats



Series: Dark PJO fics [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Dark Percy Jackson, Gen, Graphic Description of Corpses, Grief/Mourning, Minor Violence, Saint Bernard- lincoln, Shock, Singing, Song - Freeform, Song Lyrics, Song fic, Sort of? - Freeform, Symbolism, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Victim Blaming, sooooo much blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23269621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watchoutforbats/pseuds/watchoutforbats
Summary: Saint calvin told me not to worry about youBut he's got his own things to deal withThere's really just one thing that we have in commonNeither of us will be missed
Series: Dark PJO fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673197
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	saint bernard

**Author's Note:**

> wow wow wow! me, projecting into a horribly gory fic? what else is new!
> 
> The song is "Saint Bernard" by Lincoln. Warning: in case you didn't notice, this fic is kind of dark. 
> 
> Enjoy, my kinda symbolic, edgy trash pile.

His mouth tastes like blood.

That's the thing with bodies, they take up a room. They draw attention to themselves much more than they did when they were alive. Everyone sees them and nobody says a thing.  
The body sits beside Percy, eyes wide and unseeing. There’s blood on the bench and in his hair and on his jeans and on him. There’s blood everywhere, and its coming from the body. No one looks twice.

He’s sitting on the bench at the bus stop, a few blocks from home, him and the body. Its cold clammy hands clamped over his. He doesn’t budge. It’s covered in blood, so, so much blood, and hasn’t moved to- not even to breath- in at least a half an hour. No one even blinks. No one calls nine-one-one, no one takes a second to even ask Percy if he is alright. The people move faster then humanly possible to get away from the scene.

The body is still, so very still. Its eyes, a brilliant sky-blue, stare up at Percy, as blood drips down its temple and splashes on the bench. The body’s hair is matted and brown-red with dried blood. Percy thinks that they might have been blond, before this all began. 

Percy figures he must be in shock. He isn’t really bothered by gore, years as a child-solider for some assholes in the sky will do that to you, but realistically he should have some reaction to the mess of wounds on the body. 

The body’s right side was torn open and dripping blood and, other bits, on to Percy’s brand-new jeans. Snow-white, through all the haze of red, bones peaked out from the deep gash. Down wards, the body’s left leg was twisted sharply to the right, and deep rosy-red scrapes lined the outer thigh and calf. Percy had known from the moment she had taken the fall, that she was doomed.  
He pulled the body’s jacket, a simple blue hoodie, over the wound, as some form twisted respect. The body’s head lolled onto Percy’s shoulder; he didn’t have the heart to move it. 

She, the girl Percy was supposed to save, was a child of Apollo. Now, she was no longer a person, but a body without a name and a shade wandering in the pits of Hades. She had been called something like Kate, but now she was nothing but a bleeding corpse. Percy didn’t have the stomach to refer to her with her name. She wasn’t that girl anymore. Percy knew how to accept when a person was no more, whether they had left to Death’s cruel grasp, or if they simply walked away. Percy knew a hopeless case when he saw one. 

She had been four years his junior, only a mere fourteen. She had been a singer, a prodigy who hated the spotlight. She and her mother had moved into the same apartment complex as Percy, which is how he had found her. She had been pretty and talented and strong and worth so, so much. She had. 

Percy wanted close the body’s eyes. He couldn’t. 

Percy wanted to move, he couldn’t. 

Percy wanted to wonder why the people didn’t care about the body, or the stench or the blood, but he didn’t care. It was probably the mist anyway. (or the miserable fact that no one cares) 

Percy wanted to save her from the monsters, he really did. But they had been surrounded so fast. She- Kate -hadn’t reacted fast enough, with her broken leg weighing her down. The hellhound had taken a bite out of her too fast. 

Or, perhaps it was Percy, Percy who had been too slow. 

Earlier, she had been singing, out of fear, Percy knew. The song echoed in his head now, in a hilariously stupid way. He could remember every word of the song, but not Kate’s mothers name.   
Percy gave a cynical laugh. He wondered if anyone would care if he sang to the body. He was much to late now, she was already gone, leaving only a corpse. It wasn’t even a comforting song, nothing you sing to a dead girl. But here he was.

“ _Hung pictures of patron saints up on my wall_  
_To remind me that i am a fool—_  
_Tell me where i came from, what i will always be:_  
_Just a spoiled little kid who went to catholic school”_

The body didn’t move. Maybe Percy was just a fool.

“ _When i am dead i won't join their ranks_  
_Because they are both holy and free_  
_And I’m in Ohio, satanic and chained up_  
_And until the end, that's how it'll be_ ”

Percy wondered if it was even possible to get into Elysium with the blood that tainted his hands. Not just Kate’s, but every child that Percy lead to deaths door. The body dripped on, blood on Percy’s hands, too red to even see clean skin.

“ _I said make me love myself so that i might love you_  
_Don't make me a liar, because i swear to god_  
_When i said it i thought it was true”_

People walked on, ignoring Percy’s slurred words and broken phrases. Percy could feel the sting of his heart, as it tried to claw itself up his throat.

_“Saint Calvin told me not to worry about you_  
_But he's got his own things to deal with_  
_There's really just one thing that we have in common_  
_Neither of us will be missed”_

_“A saint Bernard sits at the top of the driveway_  
_You always said how you loved dogs_  
_I don't know if i count_  
_But I’m trying my best_  
_When I’m howling and barking these songs_ ”

Percy turned around in his seat, facing away from the body, as if trying to hide his tears from the crowd. (the girl, he was hiding from the girl and her dead, dead eyes)

**There's really just one thing that we have in common**  
**Neither of us will be missed.**

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, leave a review?
> 
> Remember to stay safe during these hard times. Wash your hands and stay inside as much as possible.
> 
> <3


End file.
